Genetic Rebirth
by Hybrid Daemon
Summary: (Crossover with YuYu HakushoChrno Crusade) When they recreated him from his blood, she was created as well since one cannot live without the other.
1. Awakening

Genetic Rebirth: "Awakening"

Summary: (Crossover with YuYu Hakusho/Chrno Crusade) When they recreated him from his blood, she was created as well since one cannot live without the other.

Rated: PG-13 to R Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Angst

Hybrid Daemon: Yo there! This is Hybrid Daemon with my cousin, Demon Seed with our first Chrno Crusade fic and crossover period!

Demon Seed: Yeah! Since I didn't want to put this on my account, I got my cousin to put it on his account. I have too much to do... (looks at his two unfinished fic) And I still need type up the rest of the chapters for **"Tamashii no RUFURAN"** (sighs and runs off)

H.D: Oiy! Demon Seed! Yamate! Chotto matte!!!! (sighs) Okay, I guess I'm stuck with the information....... again. (hangs head) Since it crossovers with YYH, the setting will take place in Tokyo, Japan then we'll move onto New York. _Ahhh_, New York..(grins) Anywho, I just hope you peeps like it and I think that's all to say.

Disclaimer: Demon Seed and Hybrid Daemon do NOT own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or **Chrno Crusade**. YYH belongs to Yoshiro Togashi and FUNAmation as CC belongs to Daisuke Moriyama and ADV !!!! (H.D: OO!???) Ahem... The two own any OC's you don't recognize. That is all, thank-you very much... (walks off)

H.D: (still in somewhat of a shock still) Ookay... What the hell was that about?? (blinks) One more thing to add: Please pardon any misspelling and Grammar, my damn baka cousin was supposed to edited and I didn't have any time to go over it since I'm getting ready for **_Back to School _**week. (sighs) To bad, Yuki wasn't here.... (hangs head in gloom) We need to find another frickin editor......

* * *

**Genetic Rebirth**

_**Jenetikku no Saisei**_

Jikken: Awakening

* * *

A metal door slid up with a low hiss. People passed by all dressed in a formal white lab coat in the doors view. The two on guard on either side of the door, slightly bowed their heads to show respect to the three men that passed by.

The room was huge for occasions and seemed to be made of concrete with cords and machinery draped across the walls and ceiling. The place didn't hold that friendly atmosphere and more like cold feeling. The many scientists there walked back and forth across the room, climbing the smalls steps checking their clipboards or the computers there. The three men approached two huge valves set up on the higher platform in the middle. Glistening machinery reflecting the dim light and cords tangled in myriad as they came out of the tops of the valves.

One of the three men looked at the scientist at the main computer and gave a slight nod. The other registers to his unspoken command and typed in the code for the shields to lift. The metal covering emit another low hiss only with white fog from the cold air mix with water smoking out. They revealed glass underneath with two figures in the valves, floating in liquid. They both had myriads of cords and wires surrounding their bodies with similar oxygen mask covering their faces.

The valve on the right held a male humanoid demon. His eyes closed as his dark hair and skeleton tail float mindlessly in the green neon liquid he was in. His dark wings tucked closely to his body as the cords and wires twisted around him like some living thing. The valve next to his held the figure of a young girl with long hair. They could still tell it was yellow even with the blue liquid she was in. Her pale nude body was also covered in cords and wires, twisting around her slender form; only she seemed to have a bit more then the other.

"Vitale status's checked. Heartbeat monitor, checked. All Life status's checked and stabilized." A female voice rang out.

One of the three men seemed to be dressed in black clothing with a trench coat on. He seemed to remain in the shadows, away from the light the two valves were giving off. He smiled, pleased of how everything was going and turning out. He turned to look at his two head scientist.

"I congratulate you gentlemen for doing a fine job." He said, smiling still. One of the scientists with deep jet-black hair, Shinichi bowed in respect.

"Thank-you, sir." He looked at the two experiments. "Though we're sorry we couldn't just give you the demon itself without having to genetically recreate the girl as well. It just seems that he's incomplete without her as she is incomplete without him."

The young man in black clothing just grinned. "Yes, I know, but I do no mind." He crossed his arms. "I was expecting for this to happen." The other scientist, Kosuke, blinked.

"You.... did?"

The one in charge, nodded; putting a hand on the cold glass of the blonde hair female, "If you'd known their past. Studied their history, you would have been aware of the contract between them many years ago." The two scientists blinked.

"Contract?"

"Yes. A contract he," A pale finger pointed at the sleeping demon then to the girl afterward. "Forged a contract with her in order to use his full powers, after his horns were cut off. He fed off her soul and they are linked by that soul. Both their souls." He grinned again and rests the side of his head against the cool glass.

"But sir," Shinichi spoke up, uncertain. "As you can clearly see, he doesn't have his horns as he was recreated."

Kosuke nodded. "Meaning the girl is still the key to his powers?"

The man said nothing as he pulled away from the cold glass. "I am not sure. All I know their soul is linked now, meaning: They could feel each others pain, each others emotions and each others presence and thoughts." He stepped back. "Once you've awaken them, put them in separate rooms and keep them away; far away from each other as possible." His voice was firm. "I don't want them seeing each other, understand me?" The two-scientist nod to confirm. The man smiled and turned to walk away.

"Sir, before you go." Kosuke spoke up as Shinichi left to tend the computers. The young man in black stopped and turned to the brunette scientist. "There's something else I need to tell you. It's about the girl." He paused for second before going on. "After she was created moments after the demon and stabilized... we found something rather unusual----"

The two figures slept unaware of what was going on in the awakening world. A muscle in the demon's upper arm seemed to twitch, before bubbles emerged from his oxygen mask.

Slowly, it's eye opened up.

* * *

"HUH!"

Bright blue eyes snapped open then blinked.

The blonde female laid on a metal table, myriads of wires still wrapped around her body. She blinked her eyes and tried to sit up, but energy she didn't have at the moment and won't have for sometime.

She felt a shiver run through her body from the cold surrounding her and felt goose bumps rise on her naked arms.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention. She turned to watch a man dressed in a white coat walk in and towards her. He stopped at the side of her head and looked down at the confused blonde. A smile played on his lips.

"Hello there, Rosette."


	2. Forbidden Creations

Genetic Rebirth: Jikken "Forbidden Creations"

---------------------------------------

**Genetic Rebirth**

_**Jenetikku no Saisei**_

-

-

-

Jikken: Forbidden Creations

* * *

_Week after the Awakening_

"Now, tell me what this is."

Blue eyes studied the picture card, blinking. "Hand glove." A blonde female said. The lady holding the card nodded.

"Good, but tebukuro; glove will also due too." She set it down and picked up another. "This?"

"Kinomi. Fruit."

"Good."

------------------

"Remarkable." Dojima said, watching the blonde named Rosette, name the next card. "Absolutely remarkable." He grinned and looked at Kosuke and Shinichi.

"Yes," Kosuke said, agreeing. "She's learning fast."

Shinichi nodded as well. "Yes, and so far she hasn't shown any sign of remembering anything from her past life." Dojima nodded, smiling pleasantly.

"Good, good. He'll be very happy to hear that." The shaved-head man moved to look at another scream. A boy slightly shorter then Rosette sat on a chair in white clothing as well. Purple hair in a braid with small pointed ears and blood red eyes, He was doing the same thing naming game with another lady. His red eyes focus on the card that was being shown to him.

"Ningen. Human." He said, monotone and bored. "Ghost. Rei. Ring. Ringu. Sword. Ken. Jewels. Hougyoku."

Dojima nodded, seeing and expecting the demon to learn and be ahead of the other. "Yes, hell be very please with the results." The muscular shaved head male watched the purple hair demon.

------------------------------

"Earrings.Mimikazari." Chrno gave a soft sigh, bored wit this silly little naming game. His human teacher held up another card.

"Female. Shisei."

She nodded and set it down then held up another.

"Necklace. Kubiwa"

Another.

"Watch-"

Suddenly his red eyes widen slightly.

Watch...

* * *

A pocket watch hung around her neck, proving she was his contractor and damn proud of it.

* * *

"Chrno? Chrno are you okay?" The demon snapped out of his thoughts and nodded to Kiyoshi.

"Yes, fine." The brunette nodded, not really buying it. She stack the cards together and even them out before tying them up.

"That'll be all for today then." Chrno nodded, relief and stood up.

---------------

"As you can see," Kosuke began as they watch Chrno leave. "He still has some of his memories, very vaguely though." He frowns. "I told her not to show anything that might trigger them. Stupid woman."

Dojima said nothing and moved to the previous screen from earlier to see if any of this effected Rosette. He sighed in relief to see the blonde still naming the pictures and turned to the two. "Your doing you job very well, but my Lord will be displease if any of the two would to regain their lost memories after how hard we worked to dispose of them." The two nodded, knowing if they failed, they weren't going to live.

The muscleman nodded, pleased to know the scientist were aware of what was to happen. "Keep a good eye on Chrno." With that he turned and began to walk off. The two scientists followed after.

Rosette looked at the card the woman was holding up.

"Youkai. Demon."

* * *

Koenma, the young ruler of the Reikai and prince, was stamping papers as he usually did every stinkin day.

What fun.

"Koenma-sama! Koenma-sama!! KOENMA-SAMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The door to the toddler prince office flew open and a panicky blue oni name Jorge Satome came running in.

"Whattya want?" Koenma muttered still stamping away. Jorge slip the paper he was holding in front of the young prince. Koenma looked at the blue oni before reading the notice.

His eyes widen. "Nani!?" He looked at his oni. "Does my father know of this!?" Jorge shook his head.

"No sire. He's still on his business trip." Koenma nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Summon Botan and bring her here. This is urgent!!" Jorge nodded and left.

Koenma looked back at the paper.

Genetic creation was forbidden. It was against the law to be "playing God" and mess with genetics. The creations could either go insane and kill everything on sight or slowly have its Soul rot within the body and leave it to die slowly. It was also dangerous if it was demon a to be genetically recreated from blood of another or from mixed blood. Of course Kurama's young cousin, Kibuya Lii, was an acception. She seemed to be the only Regenetic creation to function fully, but then again, she was recreated from bits of blood and flesh.

Koenma sighed. According to this report, the two genetics have been awake for a week and functionally well; but he still had to get them away. He was sure they weren't just created for just experiments. He was sure these two had some purpose for being created.

Koenma eyes widen once more as he saw the two pictures of the genetics being. "It... IT can't be! How could the recreate... THEM!?!"

The bluette, pink-violet eye Ferry Girl decided to pop in, in her cheerful bubble mood as always. "You wanted me, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked, blinking.

Koenma looked up at her. "Go get me the Reikai Tantei and Lii quick!" He demanded.

"But sir," Botan began. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama are not the Reikai Tantei anymore remember?" She said. Koenma shook his head, having very little patience right now.

"JUST GET THEM!!!" Botan eyes widen a bit, but immediately obeyed. Once Botan left, Koenma looked back at the pictures of the two genetic beings.

* * *

Rosette sat in a much more colorful room with toys laying around, a piano near one of the walls and crayons, color pencils and drawing paper scattered on a table there. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with sleeves that went up to the elbow with soft cotton pants. Her yellow hair was still long to her mid-waist, but it was pulled back in to her usually style tied by a red ribbon.

She pushed the ball between her legs away from her and watched it rolled into the other toys. Something was wrong. Rosette felt as if something was missing, something a part of her. Something.... or someone that was always at her side, but she didn't know who or why there seemed to be gasps in her memories. Big gaps. The people here that take care of her said she was in a coma for nearly a long time and would feel... disconcert for a while.

That's what they told her.

But Rosette couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. Half the time she felt her hand go up to her chest as if to hold something that usually hung there. But what?

Sometime when she was at practice with one of her teachers, their scent was sometimes different. They had another scent she knew from somewhere and brought comfort to her. It drove insane as she tried to figure it out and tried to figure it out until she couldn't take it anymore.

Rosette got of the floor and wander to the pile of toys she never really played or touched. There were times when she was utterly alone and bored; she felt something in the back of her mind like a door. When she tried to reach it, it was either locked or gone.

The blonde spotted a toy dart gun that had the orange suction up at the end and aimed it at the practice bullet sheet across the room. She closed one of her eyes and held her other free arm behind her back and pulled the trigger.

Sometimes Rosette found herself wondering if she wasn't supposed to be here at all and somewhere else; wondering if she was really supposed to be dead, because the things she seen like the computers and other technology looked alien to her. She felt like she was supposed to be somewhere with someone that made her feel... whole.

--------------------------

Shinichi silently and carefully stepped over the discarded toys to make his way to a sleeping Rosette. He smiled and carefully pulled the blankets over her and turned around. His brown eyes widen as he spotted the bullet sheet covered by many of the suction dart arrows.

They formed a large Cross.


	3. Rosette

Genetic Rebirth: Jikken "Rosette"

---------------------------------------

Demon Seed: (read the reviews) Hey! We did forget to add Hiei!! (looks at his cousin) Baka! Why didn't you fix it!??

Hybrid Daemon: ME!? You were the one that was going to edit with Yoko! You've should've caught it!

D.S: Yes, but you were the one that typed it up!

H.D: (frowns and just tackles his cousin)

Yusuke: I got my money on Demon Seed!

Kuwabara: I say Hybrid!

Rosette and Lii: (getting into it)

Chrno: (sweatdrops) Just continue reading and hope that nobody seriously gets hurt. (flinches as the two boys crashed into a lamp.) Oh boy.

------------------------------------------

**Genetic Rebirth**

_**Jenetikku no Saisei**_

-

-

-

Jikken: Rosette

* * *

"Alright diaper-boy, what was so damn important that YOU had to DRAG us up here!?" An irrated Yusuke demanded. Kuwabara behind him, yawned as Lii next to him, still seemed a bit dazed and Kurama, the only one that seemed fully awake and alert.

Koenma sat behind his desk, eyes closed for a while. When he finally opened them he pushed forward two pictures: One a blonde female the other a purple hair boy with pointed ears. The three boys leaned forward to get a better look.

"Are they a threat or something?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma shook his head. "Iie. They're genetic creations, kind of like Lii." The three boys turned to look at the youko pup, who was still in some kind of half-asleep state. "They've been recreated from just blood," The young prince explained. "They both are known as Sister Rosette and Chrno the Sinner." Kurama's green eyes widen.

"I heard of them when I was just a pup in the Makai." Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to the redhead, both having trouble-picturing Kurama as a youko-pup. "American demons seemed a tad bit different and behaved differently from Japanese demons. As we get our powers from our energy, the demons over there get theirs from the horns. If their horns were cut, then they were kind of powerless."

"Did this Chrno guy have his horns chopped off?" Asked Yusuke, looking interested. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, and in order to use his powers he had to make a contract with a human."

"Contract?"

"Yes," Kurama closed his eyes. "He made a contract with Rosette and her proof of this was the watch that hung around her neck. If she released the seal, then the power that Chrno couldn't posses without his horns, he would get it as long as Rosette allowed, but there was a catch." Emerald eyes opened. "He fed off her Soul, her _Tamashii_ and it shorten her life span."

"Well, that's gotta suck." Yusuke looked at the pictures of Rosette. "How come she looks like a nun??"

"Because she was an Exorcist for the Magdalene Order. They got rid of demons back then." Explained Kurama. Kuwabara scratched his head.

"If she killed demons then why did she contract with one?" Kurama opened his mouth, but the toddler prince spoke up first.

"Rosette was an orphan and had a little brother named Joshua, who was also sick. He had a power to heal people, but couldn't heal himself, for this Rosette would protect him. They both befriended Chrno's when they fell into an old ruin, waking him up from his hibernation and back then he didn't have his horns, so he mostly stayed in a form that looked like a child. When an old friend of Chrno's had showed up and gave Joshua his horns, hell was set lose since the boy didn't know how to use the power of a demon, and Chrno's being a Sinner and a powerful demon, his horns were powerful as well. By the time Rosette and Chrno had headed for the orphanage to save her brother it was too late. The place was ruined and Joshua gone, perhaps taken by the one that gave him the horns." Koenma looked back at the report and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Who gave him the horns?" Kuwabara asked.

"Aion."

The two boys blinked confused then looked at each other then to Kurama and Koenma for an explanation on this Aion person. Koenma just breathed deeply.

"I'll explain everything about Aion, but I need you to go and get these two and bring them here so I can figure out who would recreate them and why?"

Yusuke frown. "If I remember correctly, the Reikai Tantei doesn't exist anymore." He said. Koenma nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Yes, I did say that, but you are the only people I can trust with this job. I haven't had time to find another person for the next Detectives."

"You mean the right person." Yusuke grinned. Koenma frowned.

"You were hardly the right person, Yusuke." The boy grin widens.

"It must be hard for them, to not know why they are here, unable to recall anything from their lives." Startled, the four turned to see Lii slowly becoming fully awake. Her dark blue eyes still seemed a bit hazy.

The black-blue hair girl blinked and looked up. "I remember what it was like when Kage recreated me, even though he was the one who ordered my death. It took three years for him to recreate me, and once I awoke and practically killed everyone, I was frustrated because I could not recall of what happened anything at all and only knew that I needed to find my Mother. It was the same when Mikloth tried to harness my powers so he can use it for his own use. Sometimes it's scary, but most of the time it's just confusing because you have a big blank and all...." The young youko-pup gave a huge yawn and slowly fell against Kurama's chest, passed out just like that.

"Low blood pressure." The redheaded half-youko murmured, smiling.

Yusuke leaned forward to get a good view of the sleeping girl. His grinned return.

"She looks kind of cute when she's not shouting and trying to destroy everything in her path. Oh wait, that's Hiei." He laughed as Kurama chuckled. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

Koenma gave a small smile. "Get the rest you need," He said as the three began to walk off, Kurama carrying his cousin. "Botan will be by later."

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke waved a hand and a yawn. "See you later pacifier-breath!"

* * *

Pulling down her shirt of whiteness again, Rosette turned her head slightly to hear the door to her room sliding open. She gave a small smile at Shinichi. "So, what am I to do today?" She asked. "Naming games? Exercise? Or is it free day today?" She asked hopefully. Shinichi smiled, hands behind his back.

"Something else. Something you haven't tried yet." Rosette blinked. "Target practice." With that said, the scientist produce a handgun. The blonde female looked at it, something in her wanted to get all excited over it and take it, but she didn't know why. She looks back at the still smiling Shinichi and gave a small smile.

"Sounds... fun." Shinichi nodded and moved to the side, letting Rosette go first. This time the girl grinned and took the invite.

-Target Practice Room-

Rosette blinked and looked at the gun Shinichi had given her to practice with. She looked around and spotted the dark hair man in the back, watching her. She turned around and set her eyes on a statue of a head and chest or someone supposedly important. Who? She didn't know.

Holding the gun in her right hand, she pointed it at the statue, her left arm behind her back.

"Come on. Lets forget about this."

Blue eyes blinked. Rosette stood frozen and looked to her right to see a boy in red clothing with purple hair in a braid with a yellow bow, looking quite nervous at the girl...no at herself???

_What the!? _Rosette blinked in confusion_ How...I...!!?_

"Oh be quiet." The other Rosette dressed like a nun, said as she loaded a bullet into the chamber of her gun. "If testing it out helps make it stable, then what's the problem? And who'd better to test it than the one who's gonna be using it?"

"Ugh, I guess so, butt..." The purple hair boy with red eyes still looked unsure.

The other Rosette seemed to have something cooking up by her expression. "It's just too cool! I can't miss this chance to test it out!"

"AAAUGH!! You're thinking something weird aren't you!?"

Rosette force herself to look away from the mirage and focus her attention back on the statue, trembling lightly. _Was that a hallucination? _She shook her head slightly. _No, it was real. It had to happen, but when? And the boy. That boy. He looked familiar, but..._ She closed her eyes.

"Rosette... ROSETTE!!"

Blue eyes snapped open, fearing something bad had happen too... who? Instead she saw the same boy standing in front of her dressed in those old fashion red clothing and the purple hair in a braid, red eyes with pointed ears. He looked... sad?

"Rosette..." He extended his hand towards her, like an adult will do to a lost child, but he disappeared. Rosette blinked in confusion and felt something stinging behind her eyes.

_I... what do these things mean? Who was that boy and how come I feel so... alone? _Biting her lip, Rosette felt as if she was about to be torn apart, as if her brain was being overload.

"The Magdalene Order is supposed to prevent the destruction caused by demons and the supernatural..." Rosette opened her eyes to hear a familiar voice she knew too well. "You're an Exorcist Rosette Christopher, act like one!"

A forbidden name that was supposed to be lost with the rest of her past life came to her lips.

"Sister... Kate?"

Shinichi was beginning to get worried on why the girl wasn't firing away and just standing there and fidgeting? "Rosette?"

A gunfire rang out the room. The scientist clutched his shoulder and slid down the ground. The sound of glass shattering above him caused him to flinch as somebody jumped over him as well. A soft 'sorry,' was heard then silence. Shinichi sat there in shock as his brain tried to figure out what happened, but his body reacted for him causing him to stand up and reached over the broken window and hit a red button. He slumped back down, still clutching a bloodied shoulder.

What he had feared the most had finally come true.

----------

Rosette stopped to hear the alarms go off and then took of running again. The handgun tucked in her pants, as she looked for a way out.

"CODE RED. CODE RED. GENETIC 08 ON LEVEL 5. GENETIC 08 ON LEVEL 5." Rosette blinked as she heard the computerized voice repeat the message.

_Genetic 08??_ She thought, but that blew over as Rosette realized she was just on Level 5. She had to go down a few more levels and determined to get out of this horrid place, the blonde headed for the stairs that was just off her right.

----

Chrno was to put simply, bored out of his mind. He had came back from working out his powers, which puzzled him. He knew that somewhere deep within in his mind, it was impossible for a demon to access his powers with no horns and he had no horns.

**RRT! RRT! RRT!**

"Huh?" The demon looked up to see the red light in his room began to flash. Quickly, Chrno sat up in his bed, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly something in the back of his mind seemed explode, causing him to wince. Emotions that weren't his began to flood him like a tidal wave. Chrno held his head from surprise and looked at his door as he felt fear from someone else.

Something else happened, a lingering feeling tingle in the back of his head as if to announce there was another presence there. Chrno stood up from his bed and walked towards his door, feeling the presence out there.

-----

Rosette stopped in her tracks when that little door she's been trying to reach suddenly wrenched open, letting strange emotions that weren't hers, flooded throughout her mind as well as a presence. The emotions were calm and curious at the same time. She looked to her left to see a door there and walked towards it as if being drawn. She placed her hands against the steel door and put her forehead there.

Chrno could feel his heart beginning to race, as the presence that was in the back of his mind was right outside his door. He too, put his hands against the door and could've sworn he could feel the warmth of the others hand.

A shiver went down Rosette's spine, feeling safe and warm in this presence. _I feel like I could stay here forever._ She thought. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the calm emotions turned to shockness, bringing her back to reality.

Chrno swore he could hear something say something in his head, but he didn't get a chance to investigate further as the presence began to fade and the calm emotion turned once again into fear. He heard pounding of shoes running by, going after that presence he was familiar with.

Red eyes frowned. _I will find out who that was_ Chrno swore, then blinked as a flash of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in his head.

A named whispered to his confused mind.

_Rosette._

Rosette flung open another door leading to the stairs and slammed it shut, resting her back against it. She wanted to stay there with whoever was there that made her feel warm and safe, but the red flashing light reminded her that she was still on the run and had plenty of time to think about her confused thoughts after she was out of this building.

_If I ever get out,_ Rosette thought, running down the stairs.

----

Kosuke cursed after seeing Shinichi being treated in the Medical Room and cursed even more when Rosette wasn't found yet.

"Sir," Kosuke turned to see one of the Security guards heading towards him. "We searched all floors and she's nowhere to be found."

"Shimatta!" The brunette pounded his fist into the table he was leaning against, looking very displeased.

"Sir?" It was one of the Security Surveillance crewmen. "Uhm, sir we spotted her."

Kosuke snapped his head up. "Where?"

"She's been using the stairs this whole time and heading towards the last floor it seems."

"WHAT!?" Kosuke shouted. The two men jumped. "DOON'T JUST STAND THERE! AFTER HER!!"

"Yes sir!" The two bowed and quickly took off. The brown hair scientist headed towards his office for the tranquilizer gun.

----------------

The metal-greyish door leading to the 1st floor, slit open. It open more as a blonde head poked out, looking around.

Rosette stepped out of the door and closed it shut. She wasn't far from getting free; the entrance was just across from her. It was dark outside; she knew that seeing the sun wasn't out. The sound of rain caught her ears.

_So comfortable and real, _She thought. Rosette stood there transfixed by the real thing that she didn't hear a group of men approach close to her until the sound of guns clicking caught her attention and something stinging her neck. Rosette whirled around plucking off a dart from her neck and throwing it aside as she reached for her handgun, but stopped to see it was more men then she had bullets.

Kosuke stood in front of them, a smile on his face. "Rosette, dear, return to me and I'll make everything better. I'll get rid of all your confusions." He said sweetly.

Slowly Rosette backed up towards the door she came from. There were last pairs of stairs that lead to the garage where the employees parked their vehicles.

"Rosette." Kosuke held out his hand towards her. Slowly the blonde shook her head, beginning to feel woozy.

_I can't go back. I can't!_ Turning around, Rosette flung the door open and slammed it shut as she ran down the last stairs, the tranquilizing dart beginning to take effect.

Jumping the last few steps that lead her to the garage, Rosette landed roughly on her feet, staggering a bit from the drug. She looked around to see it was clear, but heard the clanking of men coming after her. Spotting the opening that lead to the dark and wet open, Rosette took off.

The girl squeaked when bullets hit the concrete right next to her as she ran. She quickly scrambled up from falling out of fright and took off running once more.

"Hurry! She's escaping and don't try to kill her!"

Rosette shielded her head as bullets whizzed by. She continued to run though even with the drug beginning to work quickly.

"AH-HA!" A stinging in her shoulder caused Rosette to fall down, clutching it in pain. She was only a few steps towards outside! Getting to her feet, Rosette ran on again and was suddenly outside.

Her clothes began to get wet from the cold rain as the smell of wet scents began to fill her nose. She smiled, feeling and tasting freedom for the first time. She could barely feel the warmth of her blood on her shoulder covering her hand.

The shouting of the men still told her she was still in trouble and Rosette began to run, but the drug finally got to her.

She fell to the ground and squirmed as one of the guards grabbed arm roughly.

"NO!" Her heartbeat pounding against her chest as her strength felt like it was being stolen from her. She moved onto her butt, the wet ground quickly soaking into her pants as she continued to put up a fight.

Rosette looked up blearily to see who was clutching her arm, but flinched as something warm splashed on her face. The grip loosen and there was a heavy thud off to her right.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

The sound of something being sliced and splashing here heard. Rosette really didn't care at the moment, but her mind was too high on alert and was telling her drugged body to move. Footsteps walking towards her drew close until it stopped right in front of her.

Tiredly, Rosette looked up to see a pair of red eyes...

Then her world went black.


	4. Lii of the Reikai Tantei

Genetic Rebirth: Jikken "Lii (of the Reikai Tantei)"

---------------------------------------

Demon Seed: Yesss, this story could have been updated faster if somebody just uploaded the chapter since I had already typed out 6 chapters... well... 6 1/2 since I'm kind of stuck... BUT I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.... WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY OPEN!

Lii: Do ya have ta shout?

D.S: (thinks) Uhmm.... YES!

Rosette: Freak.

D.S: I heard that!

Rosette: (rolls eyes) It wasn't supposed to be a secret or anything.

D.S:.....

Rosette:

D.S: I'll make you death painful. Verrrrrrrryyyy painful.

Chrno: (frowns)

D.S:....Never mind.... JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY.

Yusuke: What's up with the D.Seed?

Everyone: (shrugs)

------------------------------------------

**Genetic Rebirth**

_**Jenetikku no Saisei**_

-

-

-

Jikken: Lii (of the Reikai Tantei)

* * *

2 A.M in the morning and the sound of rapping on her window woke her up.

Lii flipped back the blankets, alert. She looked towards the still rapping and climbed out of her warm bed and tripped over her boot slippers in the process.

"Shimatta!" Lii cursed, kicking her slippers out of the way as she stood up. "I'M COMING!" She yelled at the rapping growing louder and intense.

Fumbling to open the window, Lii frown and broke the latch off instead, having very little patience with anything right now. A black blur past her, the whiff of wetness and blood caught her nose. Knowing her guest had already headed tithe living room, Lii closed the window and wrapped strong, but thin vines around to keep it lock and headed towards her living room.

Stumbling into the living room, ungracefully like some youko's wouldn't be caught doing, Lii looked to see her "guest" heading towards her couch.

A boy a bit shorter then her with black hair swept up in a flame with a white starburst on the front dressed in a black cloak and pants with a white scarf around his neck and forehead looked up with red-eyes to see the youko-pup just stumbling in as he set the blonde girl down.

The fire demon, Hiei smirked at the pups' ungracefulness and bared his fangs, as he laughed silently after she stuck her tongue at him; childlike.

Lii walked over to see the passed out blonde. "Who she?"

"A girl I found being chased." Responded Hiei. "She came out of a building called Edgewater Inc."

Lii blinked. "Edgewater....??" Hiei nodded.

"Yes, now how about getting some towels, bandages and clothes for her??" The demon demanded. Lii's brain slowly registered before clicking.

"Oh...OH! Towels! Yes, of course..." Quickly she hurried away. Hiei snorted in annoyance and looked back at the sleeping girl.

* * *

-_FLASH!_-

"What do you want Koenma??" A very perturbed Hiei demanded as he walked in. "I was on my way to Kurama since it started raining."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, your only here in the Ningenkai for a short visit." Hiei just frowned and stood in front of the toddler prince desk.

"Since your here, I thought you could help Yusuke and the other on a job I gave them."

"Hn, still think the Reikai Tantei are still around?" He said, amused. Koenma shook his head.

"No, but I gave them this job because I trust you guys still with this dangerous situation."

"So what makes you think I'll take part in this job? I only came here to check on Yukina since she prefers to stay here then return to the Makai." Koenma said nothing, but closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Because this job includes two beings genetically recreated like Lii was." This caught Hiei's attention. "We are not sure who's behind this, but we pretty sure that once they find out about Lii they'll probably go after her." Hiei looked slightly confused.

"Why.... Why would they go after Lii?"

"Because, she is the only genetic experiment to gain power then to lose."

Hiei looked at the pictures that were lying on Koenma's desk. "Are those the two?"

"Yes."

"What do I do once I find them?"

"Take them to Lii. They'll be safer with her then we'll figure out what to do with them later on."

* * *

"Back!" Hiei looked up to see the black blue hair girl walk in with couple of towels with clothes and bandages. She dropped them on her coffee table and looked at the soaked blonde. Her dark deep blue eyes blinked.

"Hey," Lii leaned closer. "I think she's one of the genetic beings Koenma was looking for." Hiei smirked.

"Took you long enough whelp."

"Hey..." Lii frowned at the still smirking demon as she dried the girl. She then moved to dry the hair. "She sure looks different from when I saw her in the pictures."

"It's because she's a bit older." Hiei explained. He gave a small yawn. Lii looked up at the fire-demon. "You should change as well, Hiei." She said. "Or else you'll catch a cold."

"Hn. I don't get sick." Said Hiei, yawning once more before walking off to take up the guest room. Lii watched him go and looked back the sleeping girl before tending to her gun shot wound.

----

"N."

Rosette felt as if a truck hit her whole body. In other words, she felt like shit. She slightly shifted her body only to feel pain shoot up throughout her whole body. Rosette wince in pain then felt something moved. The girl's heart began to pound against her ribcage and will herself to slowly open her eyes.

_Nothing can be as scary as if being locked up with everybody you trust, lying to you._

A bright blue eye cracked open then the other one. Rosette blinked a couple of times only to see a white ceiling.

_No. I'm not there. I'm not...._

Forcing herself to sit, but more pain shot up. "Ow..." She plopped back down as whatever was next to her snapped awake and quickly looked around. Rosette lay there, breathing deep to help ease the pain as she watched someone with black blue hair up to the waist with what look strip of linen wrapped around the neck. They eyes were deeper and darker blue then her own where the pupil was almost invisible. The girl or she sort of look like a girl looked around, her hair a mess and settle her eyes on her on, blinking.

Rosette continued to stare into the darker eyes. She could have sworn they turned crimson red before going hazy. The blonde had decided she was still half-asleep. She was about to close her eyes, hoping this person wasn't any harm.

"Are.... are you hungry?" Rosette eyes snapped open as a monotone voice spoke. She looked at the still girl, some life returning to her eyes.

"Uhm.. yes?" Rosette finally responded, surprised that the girl spoke English. The hazy eye girl just nodded and stood up then walked off.

Rosette settled in her spot when a new deeper voice caught her attention and he wasn't speaking English. She wanted to sit up, but didn't want to risk the pain. The person that left her side talked back in the same language then that's when she realized it was Japanese. She recognized some words, as they talked then flinched when they mentioned her name. Rosette heard somebody walking her way then saw a boy with black hair sweep in a flame with a white starburst and a white bandanna over his forehead and bright red eyes.

He looked down at her, studying her and she could've sworn there was a glow underneath his bandanna.

_He's a demon._ She thought, watching the boy looked away asking the other something.

_A flash of a boy dressed in red clothing with purple hair in a braid and red eyes, smiled at her._

"Baka!" Rosette looked up to see the other returning, looking much more lively then before. She carried a tray with a bowel of soup and two glasses, one with water and the other milk. She set it down on the coffee table and made a motion for Rosette to sit up as she was talking to the demon, who looked annoyed by her talking.

"Urusai whelp!" The girl just frowned and held the glass of white and pill to Rosette mouth. The blonde accepted both, swallowing the pill and drinking the water.

Slowly the pain in her body was quickly beginning to ebb away. "You okay?" The girl asked. Rosette nodded.

"She speaks... English?" The demon asked surprised. It also surprised Rosette as well. The girl just frowned.

"Uh _hel-lo_? You don't hear her speaking jap." She said. The demon boy growled, showing two sharp fangs.

"Don't make me gut you whelp." The demon snarled. A shiver went down the blonde's back. The girl just gave a light chuckle and lifted the top of the table, pulling it so Rosette wouldn't have to leaned down to eat.

The demon growled loudly in annoyance and stalked off. The girl shook her head in amusement and looked at the blonde. "Don't worry about Hiei. He acts like an apathetic toughie, but he really is a big softie inside.

"OMAE O KOROSU!!!" A shout came.

The girl laughed and looked at Rosette. "Sorry for being rude, but it'll probably help if you knew what my name is?" Rosette half nodded as she drank the soup. "It's Lii, spelled L-I-I not L-E-E." The blonde nodded.

"I'm--"

"Rosette. Yes, we heard about you from the person that wanted us to come and get you." Rosette blinked. Lii pointed up. The blonde's eyes widen.

"HIM?? GOD!???" Lii blinked then burst out laughing.

"He's hardly a GOD." She giggled. "The guy is still in his diapers, after how many centuries!??" Rosette blinked, a bit confused.

"LII!!" A voice shouted. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!!??"

Rosette kind of jumped in her seat as Lii 'tsk, tsk.' "Such words shouldn't be used in this house." She said and took a long breath. "WELL IF YOU CAN'T FIND THEM THEN THEY ARE BEING WASHED, DUMBASS!!!" Rosette blinked.

"I thought you said such language shouldn't be used?" She said. Lii grinned.

"I said 'words'." Her grin widen. "Now, let me get you some different clothes." Rosette blinked then look down to see she was only wearing a X-large shirt that reached past her knees.

* * *

Testing the walls in his room, Chrno was determin to escape and find Rosette. Demons usually don't dream, but he dreamed. And in his dream, it was about a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and then a boy with pale blonde hair and same color eyes then a girl younger then the first two with long white lavender hair and pink ruby eyes. He could only think about the blonde hair girl, she seemed to stand out more.

He looked up at the vent were the A/C and Heater came from. His dreams seemed to play in his head like silent movies as well as little by little filling the gaps in his head. Chrno couldn't "feel" Rosette, but her emotions were there and she felt scared and confused. He needed to get to her.

His friend.

Easily, Chrno open the vent and climbed in, small enough to fit into and place back the cover. Quickly and quietly he crawled off.

-----

Rosette stuck close to Lii as the two girls and Hiei walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. She looked up at the tall buildings, reminding her of a place she once knew. Rosette flinched as somebody bumped into her. Behind her, she heard a threatening growl and looked behind her to see Hiei scared off a couple of people including the person that bumped into him.

"You don' have to tab along." Lii said, letting Rosette stay close to her as possible. "We're just going to Yusuke's house."

"Hn. Shut up whelp and keep walking." Snapped Hiei. Lii shrugged and pulled Rosette on her other side before a chattering couple ran into her.

"Who's this.... Yusuki person?" Rosette asked. Lii giggled.

"It's Yoose-ke not yu-su-ki." She chuckled. "We're going to see him because he's kind of like the leader of our gang and heir to becoming a Demon Lord."

"That's if he's able to reclaim what was taken from him." Hiei said. Lii shrugged.

"Yeah, it's either becoming the next Demon Lord or being my partner of being a Demon God. Not that I need a partner or anything." Lii mumbled the last part.

"Demon.... God??" Rosette said in disbelief. Lii nodded.

"Yes, they kind of run the whole thing or so said my Granpa." The black blue hair girl sighed. "Yusuke lost his territory to a half-pint." Rosette immediately looked at Hiei.

The fire-demon glared and bared his fangs. "Wrong half-pint." Another growl for the promising.

Lii giggled. "To the son of my cousin's friend. So, now I'm stuck of sharing my position to a half-breed. But then again, he might not want to."

"Yes, but you don't mind, whelp." Hiei mused.

Rosette looked from Hiei to Lii. "Yusuke is a half-breed?" Lii nodded.

"So are my cousin, Hiei and I."

"I'm NOT a HALFBREED." Hiei growled out loudly. Lii gave her lopsided grin.

"Whatever." She turned her head and Hiei gave another growl. "My cousin and I are full bloodied demons, but when we both were close to death our spirit's escape into the Human World and we reborn ourselves as humans. So making us humans with a demon soul." Rosette blinked.

_Very strange._ Rosette thought. "Before I had escaped my home." She said. "I was taught demons and devils were evil and had ugly faces horns." Hiei snorted as Lii grinned again.

"Some of it is true, but that's more like Devils then demons. Devils in America tend to be mistaken for a demon."

Rosette gave a "ah."

"But some are evil, and some are not evil?" She asked. Lii nodded.

"Of course you have to see Hiei evil side."

"Lii..." Hiei growled, warningly.

Lii still continue on, as if not hearing Hiei growls. "His skin turns all green."

"Lii..."

"And eyes pop open all over his body, kind of like daisy."

"Lii..."

"And his hair seems to stand a bit stiffer and--"

"DAMMIT WHELP!! I SWEAR TO YOUR FUCKIN' INARI I AM GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!!" Shouted a very piiissed off Hiei.

Lii stopped along with Rosette as well a couple of people. The pup just blinked. "And a hot temper kind of like that." Rosette covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, afraid to have the fire-demon's fiery temper turn on her.

She decided to change the subject. "How old are you guys?" Asked Rosette as they continue to walk on (hiei glaring at every human staring) towards Yusuke's house.

"Human or Demon?"

"Both."

"Ah," Lii pondered for a bit. "Yusuke only 18. Kuwabara and Keiko, who'll meet later on, are the same age. Kurama is 19, but I think at least near 300 years in demon. I'm 17, but 84. Hiei is under 100 years because his twin sister, Yukina is a Koorime and her kind is made of only females and they give birth asexual every 100 years. And since Yukina hasn't had her first birth so," Lii grinned. "Her and Hiei are basically pups like me."

Hiei went off again, swearing and threatening her once more.

Lii grinned widen. "Only with a bad temper and a real bad potty mouth." Her grin turned into a nervous smile. "Just wait, once the coast is clear, he's gonna try and kill me."

Rosette laughed.


	5. My Other Half

Genetic Rebirth: Jikken "My Other Half"

Hybrid Daemon: SORRY FOR THE WAIT UP! I CAN'T EXPLAIN BECAUSE OF PRIVATE MATTERS BUT I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!

* * *

**Genetic Rebirth**

_**Jenetikku no Saisei**_

-

-

-

Jikken: My Other Half

* * *

"Kon'ni chi wa!" Lii called out, flinging the door open. Rosette follow after with Hiei. The pup must had gotten a bad welcoming because she pouted then next moment.

"Totemo zankoku na kimi ga doyatte no dekiru desu?" Whined Lii. Rostte stared in disbelief as that the whole sentence just rolled off the dark hair girl's tongue.

"Oi," An 18 year old boy with wet black hair covered by a towel emerged from the hallway of his apartment, in a plain white t-shirt and pants; brown eyes glaring at Lii. "Kuso gaki." He muttered. Lii pouted and pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue. The boy growled but Hiei led him away.

The two girls sat on the couch, Lii flipping on the t.v. They sat there for sometime as the two males talked away in japanese. Rosette japanese wasn't strong, but she did hear her name mention a couple of times. She looked towards the kitchen then at Lii.

"Lii..."

"Hm?"

"Not to be rude, but what are they talking about? Hiei and... Yusuke?"

"About you."

"Oh... Why?"

This time Lii turned her attention away from the television to look at the blonde. Something about Lii's steady gaze on her, gave her chills. "Rosette, you do know you're supposed to be dead, ne?" The blond blinked and looked at her hands.

Yes, she was supposed to be dead. This is why she didn't feel right, because this wasn't her time. Her time was long ago.

Slowly, Rosette nodded her head. Lii have a heavy sigh. "We're suppose to get you and your friend Chrno-"

"Chrno?"

The pup looked at Rosette. "Yes, Chrno. Your Sinner friend."

"... Sinner..." Rosette blinked in confusion. Chrno. Sinner. These words meant something to her, but why?

Lii blinked, realizing that Rosette's memory had some holes in it. She put her hand on the blonde, causing her to look up at the smiling girl. "Don't worry. You'll remember everything. Just give it time.

"... Time..." Unconciously, Rosette put a hand to her chest, as if there was something that was suppose to be hanging there. The brief silence was ruin when a loud grumbling came from Lii's stomach. Both girls looked at it, as Lii blushed lightly.

"Ah," Lii began, grinning. "Shall we get something to eat?" She asked. Rosette nodded. The two stood up and head for the door, but the blond stopped.

"Uh, shouldn't we tell the other two where are we going?" She asked. Lii snorted.

"Nope." And with that, they both left.

Yusuke and Hiei came back in, the dark hair boy wanting to ask Rosette questions only to see they were both gone. The half-Toushin growled and smacked his right fist into his left hand. "Kuso gaki..."

Hiei just smirked.

* * *

Chrno cracked the neck of the 9th demon that had attacked him. He dropped the body and looked out to the opening of the dark alley to the busy street.

He was surprised of the demons wandering in the crowd the human disguised as humans. The demon feared for Rosette safety, knowing she had more gaps then he did. But he was still linked to her somehow and for now, he knew she was safe at the moment.

Chrno wiped his hands on his already dirty clothes an dwaled back out into the busy street.

* * *

After eating lunch, which consist of hamburgers, french fries and soda, they headed for the nearest clothes store to get Rosette a new outfit.

The blonde looked away from a pair of jeans she was looking at to feel something like a lost feeling she kenw it wasn't hers.

"Rosette!" The girl turned around to see Lii holding up a put-together outfit. "How about this?"

Rosette blue eyes looked at the white botton up shirt with large sleeves. The botton on the shirt were hidden underneath a flap on the shirt. There were two large black crosses on to top up right on both shoulders. A pair of blue jeans and what look like a skirt with slits that almost reach the the top.

"What with the slit skirt?" Asked Rosette. Lii looked at it then look back at the skirt.

"It's kind of part of the outfit." She held up the clothes. "Come on. Try it on." Obeying, Rosette followed Lii to a small stage clothing stall with a full body mirror on the wall with curtains to conceal the dresser. The blonde step onto the small round platform and watch as Lii pulled the curtain around till it met the other end.

* * *

"NGH!" Chrno fell backwards from another demon attack, only this one was much more sneakier. He pushed himself up and went on high alert. THe people around had already began to flee and screaming as well.

Chrno looked around, red eyes darting back and forth ready for any attack. He felt a spark of ki.

It was behind him.

The demon whirled around and blacked the punch from the other demon. Quickly he grapped it's wrist and flipped him over straight into the concrete, where it crack underneath the impact. Chrno backed off ready for it to get up, unaware it had a partner.

Chrno felt something pick him up and throw him straight across the street into a story window, shattering it from the impact.

Chrno landed with a heavy thud knocking the wind out of his lungs. He struggle to get up but the second demon slammed him back down and rammed his claw hand straight into Chrno's stomach.

The demon's eyes widen as blood flew out of his mouth.

* * *

"?"

Rosette gasped and grabbed a fistful of the curtains to study herself. She put a hand on her stomach as if it's been punch into as a terrible painful sick feeling weld up in her. Then the image of the same boy that's been haunting her flashed in her head.

_Chrno..._ Her mind whisper to her.

"Rosette?" Lii watch the blonde run from the dressing room outside the door still wearing the clothes she tried on.

"Miss!" A lady called out, about to run after the blonde. Lii ran towards the female and handed her enough yen to cover the outfit and ran after the blonde.

The smell of demons and blood caught her nose as she was outside of the store. _Shit! Demons!_ Lii took off to the right, following the scent of demons and blood.

* * *

"RAH!"

The second demon was slammed against a wall by a wounded Chrno. The demon stopped from finishing off the other wehn he felt a familiar presence getting stronger. He turned around, eyes widening a bit as he recognized it.

"Rosette.."

The lower class rate demons gave a fang grin and jumped out the shatter window, reading bits of the demons mind and taunted to him.

"Rosette! Rosette! Rosette!" He sang then cackled. Chrno eyes widen more in fear and took after the demon.

He followed the demon out and look around to see the streey alomst empty, with still few people running for safety. He looked up to see the second demon taunting him from a building. Chrno growled and race after the demon forgetting about the first.

The demon jumped down the building once Chrno reached him and cackled again. "Bye bye Rosette." He said. Chrno eyes widen and whirled around realizing it was a trap and saw a girl with blonde hair in the same familiar hair stlye she usually wore it. She was running towards where he was unaware the first demon slinking towards her.

"ROSETTE!"

Rosette looked around hearing her name being called and feeling of fear. Yelping, Rosette felt someone pulled the back of her shirt and onto the ground harshly, knocking the wind out of her own lungs.

She managed to look up to see a demon with solid green eyes and blue short and silvery-grey skin dressed in a black cloak. It raised a sickle ready to slice of Rosette's head.

The blonde eyes widen, unable to move from the lack of air and waited for a clean slice to come but instead the demon's body jerked forwards as a tip of a sword poke out from the head, green blood oozing down it's forehead. The sword tip disappeared and the body fell backwards.

Rosette was met with a very pissed Lii holding a katana with green blood on it. "Here," Rosette caught the gun Lii toseed her. She looked up at the pup in confusion. "Your buddy needs help."

Rosette looked up to see Chrno evading the other demons attacka s he held one hand over the wound in his stomach. She looked at the gun in her hand then at Lii. The pup just smiled as she began to wipe the blood off on her pant leg. Rosette look back at the gun, feeling very familiar with it.

Chrno wince as his right arm block the sickle of the other demon, cutting deep within his arm, but not enough to sever it. The demon grinned and put more pressure onto the weapon.

Two gun fire shots rang out.

The demon stood still then fell over, dead; two bullets in the side of his ehad where green blood oozed. Chrno looked down to see Rosette holding a gun and smile, but it faulter when he saw someone behind her holding a katana.

Even a bit wounded and dazed from blood lost, Chrno still managed to zip down and took a swing at the other threat.

Rosette whirled around though being connected to Chrno by their Soul, meant she was dizzy just as the demon as if she had blood lost as well. She still felt Chrno only going to just protect her, even though she just wanted to study the one that haunts her. She watch the demon attack with the great speed but the pup leaned back to avoid the attack.

Lii jumped back to put some space between them. She could keep avoiding Chrno's attack, but when it comes to her to attack herself, well she was deadmeat as long as she had on the wards a round her neck. Lii saw exhaustion beginning to take affect on Chrno, and smiled mentally. Good, it's what she needed.

"Chrno," Rosette reached out as the demon stood in fron of her, breathing hard but still determine to protect her. She grabbed Chrno's shoulder, wanting to see the demon that haunted her, but once they touch their world suddenly went black.

Lii rushed for the two and saved them before they cracked thier heads open on the street. Grunting, the girl tried to hold the two up, wondering what caused them to fall unconcious. Reaching into her pocket, Lii pulled out her cell phone and tried to hold it up to her face, while supporting Chrno.

"Dail Kurama's cell." She said. The phone obeyed and began to dail. She held it up to her ear. After a few rings it picked up.

"_Moshi moshi?"_ A voice asked. Lii smiled even though her redhead cousin wouldn't see it.

"Yo, furukitsune. I have a problem here... yeah.." Lii grunted once more to adjust the two unconcious genetic beings.


End file.
